The Sleeping God
'' (1977)| series='' | pages=47| cover = File:NewVoyages2.jpg | date = 2260s| stardate = 5828.3| }} The ''Enterprise investigates attacks on inhabited worlds by a planet-sized alien computer, finding surprise help from a powerful telepath. Summary ; Captain's log, stardate 5828.3 : While en route to conduct reconnoiter and rescue operations in the Altair system, the was diverted to Raga's Planet to pick up the mutant Singa, the Sleeper, also known as the Sleeping God. The diversion was ordered by what at first appeared to be Admiral Olaf Sondergaard of Starfleet Command. I have now determined that it was a fake. The order, in actuality, came from Singa himself, who had decided to save Raga's Planet from destruction, and to take a hand in a game which might have meant galactic destruction without him. There is reason to believe that the mutation's capabilities include almost unlimited clairvoyant, telepathic and telekinetic powers. References Characters :Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Endercott • James T. Kirk • Jabilo M'Benga • Manda-Rao • Leonard McCoy • Mueller • Nagha • Montgomery Scott • Singa • Olaf Sondergaard • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Aristotle • Devil • God • Rube Goldberg • LaLiberté • Manchu • Superman Starships and vehicles : (scout) • ( ) • • • • Nagha sphere • unnamed Klingon starships (Klingon expeditionary ship) Locations :Hell • Limbo Shipboard locations ;USS Enterprise : auxiliary bridge • bridge • Communications Center • engineering • quarters (the captain's) • shuttlebay • sickbay • shuttlecraft maintenance shop • transporter room Stations and outposts :Outpost Hadrian • Starbase 2 • Starbase 3 Planets and planetoids :Altair VII • Earth • Raga's Planet Stellar locations :Altair system • Cannella system • Federation Treaty Exploration Territory • Millky Way galaxy • sector 6 • Universe Races and cultures :Human (Bantu • Gaelic • German • Indian • Norseman • Russian • Scotsman) • Klingon • Vulcan States and organizations :Council of Elders of Raga • Elders of Raga • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • United Federation of Planets Other references :Black Hole • brass • captain's log • cat • cesium • Christmas tree • diamond • dimensional gate • distress call • Doppler shift • energy • extrasensory perception • game • Gate • gold • goose • hawk • hyperspace • kilometer • lifeform • lion • log entry • logic • meter • mutant • parsec • philosophy • planet • races and cultures • radiation • rank • red alert • seegh • Seegh Factor • self destruct • ship's log • space • star • starbase • stardate • star system • technology • telekinesis • telepathy • Vulcan lyrette • yellow-white star Technology and weapons :astrogator • battery • cesium maser • chronometer • computer • cryogenic suspension • deflector shield • emergency distress buoy • holographic optics • hydraulic elevator • intercom • phaser • phaser bank • photon torpedo • robot • sensor • shuttlecraft • starship • subspace communications • swear sword • telescope • transporter • warp drive • Wheatstone bridge • viewscreen Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chief medical officer • chief engineer • chief of staff • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • ensign • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • navigator • officer • science officer • security • specialist Chronology ;Millions of years ago : In another universe, the Nagha awakens. ;300,000 years ago : The Nagha, having conquered her entire universe, set about trying to find a way into ours. ;2160s : Singa is born. ;2180s : On a space mission, Singa survives intense radiation and develops mutant abilities. Now called "the sleeping god", he enters suspended animation on Raga's Planet. ;2260s : The Nagha enters the Federation, destroying worlds, causing Singa to reach out and trick the Enterprise crew into retrieving him. ;Stardate 5828.3 : The saves our Universe from the Nagha. (In-story) Appendices Information *The Nagha spheres were large (200 meters in diameter), but still smaller than Borg spheres (600 meters in diameter). Connections *Large computer-spheres were also encountered in . Category:TOS short stories